noobs_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Pascal
Pascal Inkwell is a cartoon demon residing in Reality 44. He used to be the main star in a show called Bedeviled, and unlike the rest of the toons, he was self aware, often breaking the fourth wall and knowing very well that he was nothing more than a drawing on paper. He didn't mind and was rather attached to his creator, a man named Vince. In the show, Pascal was a demon residing on earth, having been kicked out of hell after proving to be too much of an annoyance to Satan. He's unruly and loves to cause mischief, but these aren't always harmless pranks and he enjoys murder in particular. His crimes haven't gone completely unnoticed but Pascal frankly has too many tricks up his sleeve to be captured by authorities, let alone kept imprisoned. He can create and control ink and uses it as portals to escape quickly. He can summon up to six knives at a time, but claims that that amount is overkill and prefers to only stick with one unless he really needs more. He's light, agile and fleet footed and enjoys messing around with those trying to catch him, being an extremely cocky person. He's partially made out of ink and can regrow severed limbs in a matter of seconds, along will healing his wounds, and, as is the case with all demons and angels, is immortal. Personality wise, Pascal is a bubbly, boisterous guy and a fairly big social butterfly, having little care for personal space. He's an attention whore and can be fairly childish a t times but despite this and his typically innocent disposition and appearance, he can be surprisingly lewd and provocative and he's known to sleep around with other men. He's relatively impulsive and impatient, rarely thinking about the consequences of his actions and has a very short attention span, growing restless doing the same thing for too long. Physical description a Story Early life Pascal has been around since Vince was a child, and often helped his creator through hard times (as Vince used Pascal as a comfort character). They shared a close bond, with Vince going as far as to consider his creation a friend… during Bedeviled Cancellation deterioration Pascal, being the only self aware one there, was the only one who knew what was going on to an extent and was unaffected by the deterioration. When Vince first scrapped everyone Pascal tried to deny it, attempting to reassure himself that Vince would come back (though deep down knowing he wouldn't). It was only after Castiel, the only sane person Pascal had left, started to show signs of deterioration that Pascal began to more openly doubt. Castiel is a demon-hunting angel, who, in the show, was given the task of capturing Pascal. Castiel became increasingly more violent and unnecessarily cruel and harsh and incredibly belittling and verbally abusive towards Pascal in particular, to the point where Pascal began to loathe himself and see himself as worthless in his attempts at keeping Cas content. The fight One day Pascal and Castiel got into a massive fight and whilst Pascal could have won, as he had so many times before, he still wanted to try and talk sense into Castiel, causing him to expend most of his energy on simply dodging bullets. Eventually Pascal tried to catch his breath and Castiel saw the opportunity and without hesitation shot the front portion of Pascal's head clean off, sending the demon to the floor. He advised Pascal not to get up in a cold, emotionless tone and left. Although Pascal eventually (physically) recovered from his wound, it never healed properly and his head is prone to bleeding when he's enraged or upset. This shot is what finally made Pascal snap, and he fully accepted what was going on; he had nothing left, Vince had well and truly left them all to die, and he could do nothing but watch everything slowly waste away. At first he was too shocked over the recent injury to do anything except mope, but his sadness soon turned into anger and eventually he entered a crazed state which drove him to murder anyone that he came across and eventually he got his revenge on Castiel, slashing his neck open and killing him (like Pascal, C was immortal, but over time lost it due to the deterioration), but after Pascal had a chance to calm down and soak in what he'd just done, despite how much Castiel had broken him, it still hurt incredibly and it didn't help that he was now alone, left to wait out the remainder of the erasure by himself. His desperation mixed with his depression often drove him to attempts at killing himself in hopes that it'd end, but the main character can't die, now can they? Real life Eventually, everything vanished, the only thing remaining being Pascal. But despite his wish for death, his desire for revenge was still there and whilst everything else disappeared, he didn't cease to exist. His self awareness had given him a link between his world and the real world and at the last moment he was spat out into the real world. He was a living, breathing cartoon character. He made his entrance from an old artwork of himself that had been stored away in a storage unit along with a large portion of other Bedeviled related things and he remained in there for a while before relocating to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, taking a large portion of the artworks with him. Pascal soon realised, now that he was real, he could finally confront Vince and he spent a lot of time trying to find his creator, bloodshed on his mind. Luckily for him, Vince lived in the same town that Pascal had been spat out into. He tended to travel around the city at night, doing everything in his power to keep himself hidden from people. He did his best to avoid confrontation on his searches for Vince's current residence since his appearance would definitely bring attention to him and may alert Vince to his existence, ruining the surprise he had in store. Those few that ended up seeing him were disposed of, with Pascal finding a small amount of joy in killing them, as the colours of the real world were exciting, Pascal having known only of a greyscale work for his entire life, with him quickly developing a love for red in particular. Since he wasn't supposed to be in the dimensional plane he was currently in, if he started feeling intense emotion, primarily anger in his case, he'd start to 'melt' (his body is entirely comprised of ink in the real world and thus easily loses its solid form), because the emotion spike alerted the reality to his unwelcome presence. His body started partially dematerialising, but after he'd calmed down he could sort himself out and reform properly (this was triggered in a similar manner to his head injury and the two typically went hand in hand). Once Pascal found Vince, he wrote him a letter, inviting him to his residence for some 'catching up'. He signed the letter as 'an old friend' and whilst Vince's roommate, Damien, stated that the letter was VERY fishy and the location given was an even bigger red alarm, everything about the letter seemed extremely familiar to him, from the handwriting to the language used, and he assured Dame it must indeed be someone he knows, perhaps a childhood friend, as the house he was supposed to go to was a house he and his friend used to explore from time to time when he was younger. Revenge Post story a Relationships Castiel Vince Damien Agnes = Random information/trivia Category:Bedeviled Category:Reality 44